


Apprentice

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-24
Updated: 2006-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Slade is evil and manipulative. Or, you know, how DC prefers to write him now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apprentice

From the first encounter, Slade knew the kid was special. The way the child threw himself into battle with such confidence roused his interest. The sheer willpower coupled with such skill was staggering. He knew the boy, in his hands, could be an unstoppable force. The slight of Grant accepting the contract he refused suddenly seemed like a good way to keep close to this team of Titans. If he played his game well, he could shape the boy, mold him just the way the boy needed.

It would be a rewarding feeling, to shape his new apprentice from afar.


End file.
